Don't Turn ON The Lights!
by Tetsu-roku
Summary: Sesshoumaru marries Kinshi a friend of mine. Kinshi comes home to find a horrible discovery! What happened?
1. An Introduction

Don't Turn On the Light! by Tetsu-roku.

Description: Sesshoumaru and Kinshi (my friend, Ashley, wanted to be in this story) bought a beautiful house. But a killer is on the loose in the neighborhood. How will Kinshi handle the surprise when she comes home? Rated T for gross images.

Chapter 1: An Introduction

For the past week, the newspapers had been full of warnings about the Creeper of the Neighborhood. A woman had been killed coming home on her own from a fraternity party at 2 a.m. the Friday before. The police thought someone she met at the party might have committed the murder, but they didn't have any leads. In the days that followed, several couples had reported they thought they were being stalked.

"Ah, this is the life," said Kinshi. "You're right," Sesshoumaru replied. "This is the life." The couple just bought a beautiful house on the corner of Tressel and Hares Drive. The house was a lovely blue color with white windows and shingles and a door. They also had a doggy door for their small, white dog, Fluffy (A/N: same name as something we know :) ). The couple just bought the house a few days ago.

"I'm off to work, Sesshy," cooed Kinshi. He gave her a kiss goodbye. "Good luck at teaching the kids at school," said Sesshoumaru. "Okay, thanks," rushed Kinshi. She was late, and she needed to get her folders and written reports for the conference at school today. She packed it in her backpack and headed for school to teach the students.

When she went into her 8th grade science room, there was chaos everywhere. Paper planes were being flown, spitballs were appearing all over, and a few people were flinging pencils to the ceiling. Kinshi was ticked. "Settle down class," she said. Rin turned around. "Why should we?" she asked. "Because I said so, that's why Rin," Kinshi simply replied. It was Shippo's turn to be a smart aleck. "You know what, teacher?" he asked. "You need to cool down." Kinshi was really ticked. "Shippo!" she yelled. "DIE!" She extended her claws, and slashed Shippo into a thousand pieces. "Does anyone else have a problem?" she asked the class calmly. No one said a word. "That's good. Now, let's look at how to measure the frequency of the wave..."


	2. When She Got Home

Chapter 2: When She Got Home...

That cold November night, on her way home from the conference, Kinshi realized that she left one of her teacher books at home. She had to bring it in to class either tonight or tomorrow morning, when she might forget. She decided to bring it in tonight.

While she walked home, there were footsteps behind her. _Tap, tap, tap._ Kinshi was starting to get a little scared. She heard that muggers weren't likely to attack you if you walked with authority, and she guessed a brisk stride of fear wouldn't look any different from a brisk stride of confidence. So she pumped up her walking speed by a few longer strides. _Tap, tap, tap._ The footsteps seemed to get faster as well.

Kinshi felt every muscle in her stomach clench. She rounded a corner and pressed herself into a shadow made by the wall. Turning her head for a better angle to see, she brushed against a stalactite of icicle that hung from the ledge just above her. Dislodged, it fell to the ground and made a noise of impact: **_Crack crack._** Kinshi started to leave, then studied the shards of glistening ice at her feet. She tapped her foot once on the sidewalk. _Tap tap._ She did it again. _Tap tap._ She tapped both feet, one after the other. _Tap tap. Tap tap._ She stifled a nervous laugh. She'd been running from the echo of her hard-soled boots off the walls of the huddled homes!

When Kinshi got home, she opened the door to a pitch-dark home. She could hear Sesshoumaru's harsh, slow breathing in the corner where the couch was. _Sesshoumaru,_ she thought. _You really love that couch, don't you?_ But there wasn't any light in this house. Kinshi waited inside the door for several seconds, hoping that her eyes would accommodate, but it was no use. She really didn't want to turn on the light. It would only disturb his peacefully sleeping husband and make him cranky. Besides, she really didn't need the light. She knew where her other folders were.

Four steps from the doorway, her foot connected with a soft lump on the floor. She nearly went sprawling over whatever Sesshoumaru had dropped there. _Sad_, she thought. _Sesshoumaru was playing with his dolls again. I'm going to have to yell at him again tomorrow morning!_ Kinshi walked carefully across the room, her left hand out. She felt Fluffy nudge her right hand roughly. She didn't care right now. She moved her left hand toward the desk, and as she took her folders, Fluffy persistently nudged his head into her side.

"Not now, Fluffy," she growled. Not to be ignored, he pushed his whole body up against her. He pushed too hard, because she fell. The noise was so loud, someone in a tornado could hear it. Kinshi froze. If Sesshy woke up, she would be the one who received the yelling. But Sesshoumaru kept snoring steadily on the couch. Could sleep through the end of the world, she thought with a smile. But Fluffy wanted to play. He rubbed his paws up against her leg. "I'm sorry, Fluffy, but I have to get back to work," she cooed. Fluffy whimpered, but settled down and slept.

As she locked the door, she had a suspicious feeling that she was being watched. Kinshi put her folders into her knapsack. But Kinshi heard the echoing footsteps again. She smiled, and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a footstep that wasn't an echo... She called the police on her cell phone and ran towards the school.

Scary, huh? Well, don't forget to submit reviews! My story is almost complete.


	3. The Aftermath

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Kinshi walked back home, glad that this thing might be over, thanks to the police. At school, someone pointed out to her that there was something crimson on her jeans. She simply replied that nosy Fluffy got into her spaghetti from the fridge.

She made it back home at eleven. But the door was unlocked. Somehow, this didn't seem to get her attention. Sesshy always leaves the door unlocked for her when she gets home. _He'll be waiting in bed right now,_ Kinshi thought. _I better apologize to him._ When she turned on the light, she screamed. Sesshoumaru was on the couch, but a crimson nightmare had appeared. She looked down to see Fluffy lying in a pool of blood. Once again, she called the police.

When they arrived, she told them her story. The police thought she was crazy. _She's the murderer,_ one of them thought. They all seemed to think that, because they started talking to her about a psychiatric ward. Just when they were about to take her away, the medical examiner came in. "Thank God, you're here!" she shouted. "What happened here? How did they die?" Kinshi was full of questions. "Hang on, missy," the old doctor said. "Give me time."

An hour later, the doctor broke the news. He told Kinshi that the time of death was an hour earlier when she arrived. The dog had been killed before that, and Sesshy took a while to die. "But that's impossible," she argued. "Fluffy was alive and frisky. See these stain marks?" She pointed to her pants. "This was from Fluffy." The doctor decided that it couldn't hurt to look, and inspected them. "This is blood," he told her. "It isn't yours, it's Fluffy's. The streaks here are too far apart for the dog's claws to dig into your skin."

There was a noise upstairs. A police officer came down. He was panting for breath. "There's a... a message... in the... bathroom..." he sputtered. Kinshi sprinted to the bathroom to see the evidence the police officer had found. "Wait up!" the police officers yelled. The doctor was an even more pain in the butt. "Slow down! An old man can't run like this!"

As Kinshi went in the bathroom, a look of horror spread throughout her entire face. She screamed as loud as she could. There, on the mirror, was a message, written in blood. This is what it said:

**_Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights!_**

That's my story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
